spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple133
is a semi-well known user best known for his creation of the spin off series Zero Plot Whatsoever, and Evicted!, SBFW's first show to let the readers vote. Spin-Offs Created by Purple133 Current * Ask Purple! * Crossovers: The TV Show * Evicted! * Gone * Roommates * SBFW Quest * Spin-Off Kings * Total Drama SBFW * Welcome to the Apocalypse, Mr. Squidward * Zero Plot Whatsoever Former * Mr. Craps' Survivor Written for by Purple133 Current * Better Days * Encino * Hoopla's Fantastic Beach * Life in Bikini Bottom * SBFW Fanon * The Patrick Star Show * The Tidal Zone Former * Times in New Kelp City Transferred Ownership to Purple133 Current * Cult of Squid * SBFW Campsite History with the Site Purple133 originally found the sight back in early 2015, but didn't create an account until 2018. Why? Reasons are unknown to the general public. Pretty shady. When he first joined he screwed Season 7 up and met TheJasbre202, who helped guide him. He later created the very successful spin-off Roommates as well as the famous TV movie SpongeBob: Infinity Sea. He has become a well-known user on the wiki. One of his best works was Spin Off Kings, the wiki's first Discord competition. He has since gone on to become admin after the Golf incident and move to the New SBFW. Some of his greatest works (in his opinion of course) are Zero Plot Whatsoever: The Movie, Gone, and SBFW Quest. He works on many, many shows including Cult of Squid, Life in Bikini Bottom, and SBFW Campsite (which he now owns). Roommates made a return in 2019, after over a year and a half of delays, cancellations, hiatuses, and more. Some notable accomplishments by Purple133 included becoming an admin in later 2018, making it onto the leaderboard, and becoming a very well known user to the new users. In September of 2019, Purple133 was supported in becoming a crat. History with the Discord Server Purple133 joined the Discord server in July of 2018 and started Spin Off Kings. At first he wasn't on much, but eventually that changed and he eventually became admin there. Drama with Golf In August-September 2018 a lot of people were jerks to Golf and harassed him, leading to him reporting the wiki and getting it shut down. Purple tried to be neutral at first by staying friends with Golf, but then Golf reported everyone. The Crib's Civil War Around January 2019, tensions rose between Jasbre and Matchy over many things, one of them being who was a better friend to Purple. Purple tried not to take sides but angered both sides, and this continues to be a problem in the present day. By February a "war" had broken out and the server was extremely divided. People like AlternativeHuman93 ended up getting banned, and Matchy was resented by nearly everyone for quite a while. Purple left the server for a few days and was supported by Dan, who said he respected the decision. Purple came back after a week but decided to stay out of drama. Travis Incident In early June of 2019, drama started between Travis and Jasbre and Purple once again made the mistake of trying to stay neutral. This lead to many people leaving the server and Purple's server in turn becoming somewhat of a "new crib". Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:2018 Category:Purple133 Category:Times in New Kelp City